This invention relates generally to the field of roofing members used to create a durable, sturdy, water impermeable roof on a home, building or other structure. More particularly, the invention relates to such roofing members known as thatching, which are used to create what are termed thatch roofs, wherein the term thatch is taken to include both natural and synthetic materials. Even more particularly, the invention relates to discrete thatch members in the forms of shingles or rolls that are applied in multiples to the roof to provide the appearance of a natural thatch roof.
Thatch roofing has been used to create shelter from the elements of sun and rain for thousands of years. The type of thatch roofing often varies by region, with roofing in the Caribbean and South Pacific typically formed of grasses or palm fronds and presenting a generally loose or random appearance, while thatch roofing in Europe is typically formed of straw and reeds and presenting a more controlled or dressed look. Thatch may be made from natural elements such as straw, grasses, reeds, palm leaves or the like, and in modern times is also made from artificial or synthetic elements, typically composed of plastic, which are formed to present the appearance of natural thatch material. The modern thatch roofing members which incorporate artificial material are more durable, typically easier to construct and apply, and are more resistant to mold, mildew and other forms of degradation or weathering. The overall appearance of the roof is more easily controlled.
Because the aesthetics of a thatched roof are unique, thatch roofing is gaining in popularity. Natural thatch is typically highly combustible, and therefore cannot pass building codes in many jurisdictions. Natural thatch is also very susceptible to rotting and degradation due to high humidity and moisture, and presents natural nesting material for insects, vermin and birds. Furthermore, natural thatching requires skilled artisans for the construction of the individual thatch members and for the installation of the roof—a skill which is rapidly disappearing. The development of synthetic or artificial thatching has lessened or obviated some of the these problems. The artificial thatching is typically produced in the form of rolls or shingles which are properly disposed on the roof to form a waterproof surface with a pleasing exterior. An example of artificial thatch elements is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,949, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Since natural thatching consists of individual reeds, palm fronds, etc., multiple layers of such materials are necessary to form a water impermeable covering. Because of this necessity, the exposed ends or faces of the thatch elements along the eaves of the roof are relatively thick. In modern construction where artificial thatch elements are utilized, an underlayment of water impermeable sheet material allows the covering members to be produced as thin elements, thereby lowering manufacturing costs and easing application to form the roof. However, the use of thin shingles or rolls of synthetic thatch presents an undesirable appearance along the eaves of the building, since the entire thickness of the lowermost thatch shingle or roll is exposed to the observer. Since natural thatch roofs are by requirement relatively thick, this exposed thin edge indicates that the roof is not a true thatched roof, detracting from its appeal.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved thatch roofing system and thatch roofing members, wherein relatively thin thatch shingles or rolls can be utilized to cover the major expanse of the roof, but wherein artificial eave members are provided which provide the illusion of a relatively thick thatch roof. It is an object to provide such artificial eave members for placement along the linear portions of the eave and at the corners, wherein the artificial eave members comprise a backing member for attachment to the edge of the eave below the upper roof surface, wherein a large number of reed members extend from the backing member and are sized such that their free ends present a generally planar, generally vertically disposed surface which is positioned even with the free ends of the lowermost shingle or roll member, giving the illusion that the lowermost thatch shingles or rolls, and therefore the entire roof, are much thicker than they actually are.